


a zapatterson fic

by zapatterson



Category: Blindspot
Genre: F/F, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapatterson/pseuds/zapatterson
Summary: v short and quick :)





	a zapatterson fic

patterson throws reade out of tasha’s apartment. 

fucking obliterated.

**Author's Note:**

> tasha zapata is a lesbian why is rapata even a thing


End file.
